imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Map key (Imp2)
In Imperialism 2, click the key on the desk after you reach the "new game" room, for a chance to play a pre-made or at least pre-examined map. You have a choice (up to a limit of 32 characters!), and there is a short menu of options each showing the best nations for two or more human players. To find the map key after you have started a game, use this tip as stated by David Johnson on Imp list: "Hold down the Ctrl key and click on the magnifying glass in the upper right corner. A pop-up will appear with the map key for the current game." Far-from-exhaustive lists The following map keys have been described for Imperialism 2, but make sure you type or paste them exactly. Please record more here when you find a map that looks 'really' interesting: click the key on the desk when the map appears, and the map key will appear: write it down. Note it briefly here with a link to its own detailed page, as, for example, ''frogcity). If the key is no more than 9 characters in length, you could also calculate its "value" and record it here and on an appropriate subpage.'' European Old World Not many yet! (Surely some of them have unusual New Worlds?) *Dune - normal Europe but the same quirky style of map for the New World, which has at least two diamonds and some coal Random Old World - alphabetical :Check out the available GPs, noting which have advantages or disadvantages; on its individual separate page you can list all the details using a copy of the tables below '' :(These are for the random Old World maps unless otherwise noted; if you choose the European Old World instead, the New World will be different: see heading above.) :The columns (in the table under construction) are sortable, using the little triangles, so that you can get, for example, all of the "Best grain" keys at the top if you like. Before we go too far, please suggest desired improvements on the talk page. Random Old World, grouped by features (''Brief description here; may be more in the main list) Food See also the ap *0( -- Portugal has 11 provinces, 36 grain and a good amount of beef (from Enojado271) *Ad -- "France has 34 grain" (from Enojado271) * Caun or Dath or several other easily-remembered keys - Sweden has 9 provinces, 37 grain and 10 meat, also lots of wood *Cegawys - 37 grain *Cergaerdiwys - 45 grain + 30 range meat *Cigabaw - 34 grain *DaB -- "Spain has 34 grain" (from Enojado271) *Dagoneth - 34 grain *Dath = Caun *Daunayan -- "France has 33 grain" (from Enojado271) *Erdevarniy -- "France has 34 grain" (from Enojado271) *good4 -- "Sweden has 35 grain" (from Enojado271) *Inga or Maey - France capital can have 8 or 9 food tiles *Kellills -- "France has 35 grain" (from Enojado271) *Mingis -- "Spain has 36 grain" (from Enojado271) *Moscow - France 10 provinces and large amounts of food-yielding land *Prague - Portugal starts with 10 provinces and a huge amount of food *Rhurowys - Holland good food potential *Swonag - Sweden capital can be placed to get lots of food *Tebogaen -- "Spain has 34 grain" (from Enojado271) *Tonny -- "France has 36 grain" (from Enojado271) *Tantaergorystwyth - 39 grain Diamonds and gems *Cernarduwys - 9 diamonds and 9 gems *Elli - 12 gems *Rhaganeth - 8 diamonds (6 in 1 province) and 3 emerald Ten or more provinces *0( -- "Portugal has 11 provinces and 36 grain" (from Enojado271) *Abi -- "Portugal has ten provinces and 29 grain" (from Enojado271) *Ananny -- "Sweden has 36 grain" (from Enojado271) *Arfononddeawys -- "Holland the Mighty has 13 provinces and 21 grain" (from Enojado271) *Arra or Arni -- "England has 11 provinces and 21 grain. And three forest! Hah. Three." (from Enojado271) *Carrark -- Sweden has ten provinces and 33 grain (from Enojado271) *Carthewys - Portugal has 10 provinces - ScaryDog (talk) 23:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Cergaerdiwys - France has 12 provinces, 45 grain + 30 range meat and other goodies ...: from Craig in NJ on Imp_list; but get roads to your nearest iron ore and forest fast! *Cirdastea - Spain has 10 provinces (22 grain, 9 open range) *Dastollerthyr -- "Portugal has ten provinces and 26 grain (no horse, but a minor sells them)" (from Enojado271) *Hothor - Holland 12 provinces, four horse ranches *Iostamrys - 11 provinces in England *Iovaebernan -- "France has ten provinces and 26 grain on a single continent" (from Enojado271) *Iyauginanny - Sweden 17 provinces *Kenonew - France has 11 provinces, Holland has 10 - ScaryDog (talk) 23:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Llargawys Tagh -- "Spain has ten provinces and 17 grain" (from Enojado271) *Lleberphemrys -- "Holland has ten provinces and 23 grain (no horse but minor sells)" (from Enojado271) *Llevin - Holland has 12 provinces *Maey -- "France has ten provinces and 24 grain" (from Enojado271) *Morrea -- "Portugal has ten provinces and 21 grain" (from Enojado271) *Moscow - France 10 provinces and large amounts of food-yielding land *Neberthyr Comrys - Portugal has 11 provinces (22 grain, 7 open range) *Nistamrys Swawys - France, 12 provinces *Pirmea -- "Sweden has ten provinces and 26 grain" (from Enojado271) *Pontos Swag -- "Sweden has ten provinces (only 18 grain)" (from Enojado271) *Prague - Portugal starts with 10 provinces and a huge amount of food *qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq - France has 10 provinces (25 grain, 5 open range, 4 hardwood, 4 scrub forest, 20 barren hills, 25 mountains, 24 sheep, 11 swamp, 2 horses) *Rhamrys -- "France has ten provinces and 24 grain" (from Enojado271) *Rhilly - France has 10 provinces (29 grain, 14 meat) - ScaryDog (talk) 23:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Rhymnig - Sweden has 10 provinces (27 grain, 20 open range) *Rhymnirthi - Sweden has 11 provinces (16 grain, 18 open range, 14 hardwood, 9 scrub, 15 wool, 3 horse ranches), adjoining three GPs and 2 NSs. *Swara -- "Holland has ten provinces and 19 grain" (from Enojado271) *Swergingeth - Holland 11 provinces *Swonddea - Yellow has 10 provinces, but low food (15 grain, 16 meat) - ScaryDog (talk) 23:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Terdoff -- "France has ten provinces (but only 15 grain)" (from Enojado271) *Visby - Produces a Holland with ten provinces Tables for random Old World data These are helpful on pages for individual map keys. Rather than copying from here, just type the following (which gives you more than just the tables) on a page then publish it, then edit as you wish: The rows in each table can be displayed sorted according to the contents of any column. See also * - for easy creation of pages for individual keys good for */UglyTrog/ subpage with list published in 2004 */Enojado271/ subpage with copy of Enojado271's long posting on the Imp list; some of the keys are now reproduced above *User blog:Enojado271/Imp 2 Map Gen Keys: In Summary *User blog:Enojado271/Imp 2 Map Gen Keys: Over-Explained‎‎ *Map key/values - extending Enojado's essays *Map key (Imp1) External links *Source of several of the above, with more detail of some - accessed (new URL) Oct 2014; see "/DailyImp/" subpage for direct quote Category:Map keys (Imp2) *2 category:Imperialism 2